General Zod
Gen. Dru-Zod is a Kryptonian and former member of the Kryptonian Military Guild. He is also a prisoner of the Phantom Zone, alongside his comrades Ursa and Non. 'Origins' Having descended from the great Admiral Dru-Zod, he became a ruling member of the Kryptonian military and charged with the maintaining of Krypton's defenses. Zod was sent to arrest Jor-El and Non who had predicted the end of days for Krypton and soon found that the evidence behind their theory was indeed true. As a result, Zod took action and defected to the side of Non, where Jor-El decided not to continue acting upon his evidence. Once Non was captured and lobotomized by the Kryptonian Council, Zod was angered and insighted insurrection, which resulted in him and his followers to be banished in the Phantom Zone. Zod found himself hating Jor-El because it was he who imprisoned them and such hatred was later reflected onto Superman. ''Superwoman: Siege On The Fortress Of Solitude 'Personality & Traits' Zod is ambitious and holds a vendetta against those who betray him. He believes in Kryptonian supremacy and thinks all other beings are inferior, especially the humans protected by Superman. When on Earth, Zod believes himself to be invincible, though this is not a true factor as Kryptonians do have physical weaknesses. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers Zod (Strength).jpg|Zod's Superhuman Strength & Flight Zod (Heat Vision).jpg|Zod's Heat Vision *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Hailing from the late planet Krypton, Zod's physiology under a yellow sun gifts him with extraordinary powers which he uses to protect the innocent. **'Solar Energy Absorption:' Zod's natural physiology gives him cells that can absorb large amounts of solar radiation from both yellow and blue suns which give him his powers. Whenever he needs to replenish his energy, Zod can simply absorb the ultraviolet rays of the sun. **'Invulnerability:' Zod's biological make up is extraordinarily dense which is due to the fact that environment Kryptonians are naturally from are denser than that of Earth's. Under the effects of a yellow sun, his body is virtually impervious to physical damage as well as bullets, lasers, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' As Zod possesses an extraordinarily dense molecular structure, his muscles are also known to be far stronger than that of a normal human. This gives him the ability to lift an indeterminate amount of weight over his head. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though he possesses virtual invulnerability, Zod has been known to sustain damage from certain beings. If however he does receive injuries that his invulnerability cannot protect him from, he can heal at a speed faster than that of a normal human being. **'Superhuman Senses:' Zod's senses are known to be far superior than that of a normal human being. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Zod's eyes are known to give him the ability to see things from a great distance. ***'Microscopic Vision:' Zod's eyes are capable of seeing things far smaller than a normal human eye can allow, such as germs and even nanobots. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' One of the most iconic of his abilities, Zod's hearing is known to be far greater than a normal human's. He is capable of hearing things from miles away and even capable of listening to frequencies that only dogs can hear. ***'Superhuman Smell:' Zod's sense of smell gives him the ability to detect all forms of odors on the entire planet. **'X-Ray Vision:' Zod's most iconic power is his ability to see through virtually every known solid object. **'Flight:' While on Earth and planets similar, Zod has the ability to manipulate gravitons which enable him to defy the laws of gravity which normal people cannot accomplish. **'Heat Vision:' Zod's absorption of solar energy gives him the ability to channel it through his eyes which produce beams of intense heat from them. He can make the beams visible or invisible. **'Longevity:' As an alien lifeform, Zod's healing factor and invulnerability give him a far slower aging process than that of a normal human being. **'Super Breath:' Zod's powerful lungs can intake tons of air which he exhales from his mouth to produce hurricane force winds. He can also apply the same power by pressing his lips to produce winds with sub-zero temperatures and therefore freeze objects. Abilities *'Hand-Hand Combat:' As a warrior, Zod was trained in the art of hand to hand combat, which he applies to his attacks in conjunction with his powers on Earth. 'Weaknesses' *'Kryptonite:' Despite being virtually invulnerable, General Zod is not immune to the effects of Kryptonite. Exposure like with all Kryptonians, will result in the draining of their powers and eventually lead to a painful death. *'Lead:' Though Zod is immune to the element lead, his X-Ray Vision however cannot. *'Phantom Zone:' Zod's imprisonment in the phantom zone had left him virtually powerless as there was no sun, however he wasn't able to age, nor grow hungry. *'Red Sun:' Like all normal Kryptonians, Zod's body cannot absorb energy from a red sun to gain his powers, otherwise he will be the equivalent to a human on Earth. *'Magic:''' As powerful and virtually invulnerable Zod is, his bioelectric aura and dense molecular structure cannot protect him against the mystical forces of magic. Category:Kryptonians Category:Supervillains Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains Category:Males